Worlds End Chpt 2
by Klando
Summary: The two boys are now trying to work there way up in the ranks


Chapter 2

The Beginning

General Lexington was doing morning drills with half the camp. As for the other half we were stuck with General Kenning. As usual Kenning was very hard on us but he is getting us ready for the biggest war of this Nations life. As the day went on it got very hot several of us got sick. Me and Stealth Wolf were out there in the hundred and five degree weather getting our selves ready for this hellish war.

Hey Black X how long are we going to stay out here in this hot weather?

I don't know maybe an hour or two. Why do you ask?

I asked because I am hungry and want so food before I fall over dead.

At that moment they saw a cloud of dust in the distance they ran back to General Kenning and reported it. They thought it was a sand storm but when General Kenning saw it he said that it was a minor bombing or a building collapsed. So general Kenning and the two boys drove up for a better look. Little did they know that it was a bombing zone the army was testing there guided missiles.

A sir we thinking this a bombing zone shouldn't we get out of here or something?

Boys this is what we do we go to the bomb shelter and ask them to blow up certain buildings cause tomorrow we come up and do a battle simulation got that.

YES SIR!

The boys and the general headed back after they got the building they wanted blown up so they back to camp then went to a gun store and bought a hundred and forty-two paint ball guns along with a hundred and forty-two canisters of ammo. The next day they went up to the bomb zone and got into two groups. Black X was the leader of the red team and Stealth wolf was the leader of the blue team. If they both did great they would be promoted to leading soldiers and if they didn't do so good they would be the same rank private. After four hours they went back to general Kenning and both team captains weren't hit there teammates did get hit and they listen to every command the two boys said but they were to careless.

Alright Black X Stealth Wolf since you guys were careful and smart you two get promoted to leading soldiers. You two will run drills every morning start out with the basics then start getting into the more difficult routines got that.

YES SIR!

The next morning Black X and Stealth Wolf got up and began the drills. By noon those two had the whole camp worked to the bone they were much more organized than Generals Lexington and Kenning were. At the end of the day the two boys got together with the two Generals in charge of the camp and went over a new drill with them.

Okay boys whats the drill you want to do for this camp.

We were thinking obstacle course. Cause back in the day they really got soldiers into shape so we were thinking we do that and we'll have these soldiers in the best shape they have ever been in.

Well you have my approval. What do you say Lexington?

Fine just as long as it keeps those soldiers out of my hair you can do the course.

For the next three weeks they had the course up and more than eighty percent of the soldiers are in the best shape they have ever been in. The next two weeks they had the whole camp finish the course in under an hour an achievement no other camp could finish.

Well boys we have to hand it you that course really disciplined the whole camp CONGRADULATIONS!!!

Thank you we did our best on this course. Next week we plan to teach them how to you a gun. If its alright with you two?

You two have our full support just don't get any one killed or anything.

YES SIR!!!

when the next week came they started to train the camp on how to properly use a gun. They learned how to clean, load, repair, and unclog their guns. They started to learn how to fire a gun. The next day they started target practice most of the camp got a perfect shot the others had to get better aim. By the end of that week Black X and Stealth Wolf had that camp at perfect shot.

Okay boys you guys have turned these lowlifes into well oiled machines we have been reporting you guys to the commander and he likes what he here so you guys will get your own tents and hand guns along with the rank General.

Oh thank you so much we have worked so long and hard. Thanks for eveything.


End file.
